The tale of Iris and Zephyrus 2
This is another version of Iris and Zephyrus' tale, though it is in a more of a real version than the fan-written Iris and Zephyrus. Prologue This is the second version of "the tale of Iris and Zephyrus". It seems that Zephyrus has eyes for Chloris instead, and perhaps Iris and Zephyrus' relationship in a more depth and imperfect development of their love. Story Iris saw Zephyrus whisk off Chloris off her feet into the sunset, and she sighed in sadness as they flew away. "Oh, Zephyrus! You're so adorable!" Chloris said, as she quickly kissed his cheek. Iris sat in sadness. She stared at them in sadness above the clouds. She leaned in too close, and she fell off her cloud. She forgot to fly, and landed in the river. Iris quickly swam to shore, and encountered them up close. "Whoops! Sorry to interrupt anything. I was just going in for a swim," Iris said, soaking wet and quickly squeezing her hair dry. "I'm just gonna—oof!" As Iris tripped on a large root. She then saw Chloris' face shocked, as if she's never seen such a beautiful flower before. Iris walked behind the large tree that Chloris' face pointed at, she saw the most beautiful flower she has ever seen in her life. "What should I name it?" Iris asked. Chloris groaned and walked away from Zephyrus. "I'll see you tomorrow." Chloris said. "You two enjoy your alone time, or something". She inconsiderately said. "What about Iris?" Zephyrus asked. "Me? But that's my name. I'm not really special. I mean, I'm not even a major goddess" Iris smiled. "No, but you don't need to be major, and you're always major. Hera would be nowhere without you, and you're just as pretty as this flower." Zephyrus said. He pulled the flower out of the ground, and gave it to Iris. But secretly, in a clearing, Chloris was secretly spying on them. She ran away sadly. Iris quickly kissed Zephyrus on the cheek, and quickly flew away. "Can we meet tomorrow? Just before the sunset?" Iris asked. "S-sure." Zephyrus shyly said, touching his numb cheek. She then flew back to her Cloud Palace and saw Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Persephone, and Antheia standing inside it, just a few feet away from Iris, as she quickly slammed the doors, huffing and scared. "So... How did it go?" Aphrodite teasinging asked, batting her irresistable eyes to Iris. "He's with Chloris, okay? He just named the flower for me and he gave it to me, I mean...it's named after me!" Iris argued. "But we saw you with him, and you even kissed him on the cheek." Antheia shyly said. "I know you guys aren't mortals, but Aphrodite and I can sense such a high tension of love between you guys." "He abducted her, just like of what he did to me." Persephone said. "Though I don't think Hades is the perfect husband." "But...I'll ruin their affair! I don't want to upset anyone anyways." Iris said. "So what if I like him? He doesn't like me back. He's adorable, with his perfect hair, and reassuring eyes." "Don't worry. We'll help!" Aphrodite winked. "We'll make sure that Chloris doesn't get in the way, she's icky, after all." As Aphrodite made the plan with Athena and Persephone, Artemis and Antheia were helping Iris get ready for her and Zephyrus' "meeting". In not long, Chloris and Zephyrus were walking together, and Chloris said to stand aside, making sure that she could see what they were up to. Of course, the goddesses were very much aware of this, so they plotted to distract Chloris, and they could actually get Iris and Zephyrus' relationship steady. "Chloris! Help us!" Persephone and Antheia cried. "Ugh!!! What do you want?" Chloris shruggingly asked. "We've lost our flower!" They said. Pointing to the large field of flowers that Persephone made a few minutes before Zephyrus and Chloris arrived. "Well, I do like flowers, and which one is it anwyays?" Chloris asked. "It's a pale pink rose with a small petal tint." They said. "But-but-there's so many flowers, I can't even count them using my powers!" Chloris whined. "That is why I am more major than you." Persephone jerkingly said, trying to get Chloris mad and stair up an argument to stall some more time. This kept going on and they quietly giggle to each other, knowing exactly where the real rose is-inside Persephone's chiton pocket! Meanwhile, Artemis told Iris exactly where to place her rainbow, just right next to the sunset, giving them a great view. Aphrodite and Artemis watched as she sat on her rainbow, waiting for Zephyrus to fly over. "Hi, you're welcome to sit, you know." Iris giggled as Zephyrus merely hovered over the rainbow. "Is it safe? I mean, you're a weather goddess." Zephyrus said. "And you're the wind god," Iris joked. "Come on! It'll be safe!" Zephyrus sat down, and they watched the sunset together. Iris rested her head on his shoulder, and Zephyrus slightly blushed. "I wouldn't watch the sunset with anyone else." Iris said. They both leaned in forward, and Zephyrus could see every single tear of joy clinging onto Iris' rainbow-colored eyelashes. They both slowly kissed, and it would be Iris' first, and she was very happy that she could share it with the guy she liked. Her cheeks turned bright red, and Aphrodite was extremely overjoyed. She sent Persephone and Antheia a signal with her gold-encrusted pink mirror that they didn't need to stall Chloris anymore, because their mission was complete. Chloris, seeing them share their first kiss, completely jealous over it, stormed angrily away, and giving Zephyrus a hand gesture that she never wants to see him again. Zephyrus gave a thumbs up, getting caught in the moment with Iris. He swept Iris off her feet, and Antheia and Persephone threw all the roses up in the air, celebrating their accomplished mission. "Iris...W-will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Iris stred deeply into his eyes. "Well, me and Morpheus are over, so...of course!" Iris joked. "I have to confess something, Zephyrus. I've kind of...always...loved you. I hope I didn't interfere with anything with you and Chloris." "Me? And her? We're over. I love you too." Zephyrus reassured her. Iris was right - his eyes were so reassuring. Category:Tales